THE SAME NAME
by Aira Aura
Summary: Just wondering what happen if Ritsuka found his real fighter. The other LOVELESS. The one who share the name the same as him. And that person is Kuroko. I consider this happen after anime Loveless.. Enjoy. .


**Hi. I really love this two anime. I made this after anime Loveless end. **

**I always wonder. Ritsuka who hard to believe people and Kuroko who always calm. What'll happen if they were being pairing together.**

**This just for fun. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**THE SAME NAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The snow falling. Only white scene can be seen everywhere. A blue sky haired figure watching in the darkness while the other two figure walk away together. His eyes glimpse in the dark. The person who were behind the blue sky haired figure start to talk.

"That's your sacrifice. For now, I lend him my fighter. But I never expect him to be strongly attached to Soubi", the man smile to the other figure.

"It's okay. If that his wish. I will decline as his fighter. Because I love him. Everything he said to me. I'll grant it", the blue haired figure show a sad smile.

"But I'm sure he like to know. Who's the fighter that been destiny for him. So. . I'm leave you now. What you want to do after this is not on my concern", the man leave.

"Whatever you say, SEIMEI-SAMA", the blue haired said.

". . . . . . . . . .", the shorter boy looked back.

"What's wrong Ritsuka?", Soubi ask.

"I just get feeling someone watching us", Ritsuka show a worried face.

"There's no one here beside us Ritsuka", he lean his face towards the shorter boy face.

"S. . stupid! Move your face from mine!", Ritsuka move his head aside.

"Yes", he smile.

They walking till they vanish in the darkness.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soubi! There a basketball tournament in the stadium. Can you came with me there? I have a friend who will be in the tournament", Kio smile.

"Why won't you go by yourself?", Soubi continue his drawing.

"Mouu. . Don't be so cold. We do it once in a while. Anyway, my friend said he have a phantom player in his team. That's why I want to show you", Kio said.

"A phantom player?", Soubi stop his paint brush.

"Apparently, he's former member of Generation of Miracle from Teiko middle school. Now he went to my friend high school", Kio added.

"I'll call Ritsuka first", Soubi

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ritsuka hold Soubi closely when they enter the stadium. There's many people there. It makes Ritsuka scare. Kio check his cellphone for a new message from his friend. He's happy when he receive a new message and drag Soubi and Ritsuka with him. Of course Ritsuka trying to struggle but stop when many people watch him. It's really embarrassing. Soubi and Kio just chuckle looking at Ritsuka expression. Kio drag them to a group of people wearing white cloth write SEIRIN on it. All the senpai of Seirin greet Kio happily.

"Hi, long time no see. . Kio-senpai. .", the boy with the cat face talk. The quiet one just smile and nod. The tallest laugh. The other telling a bad joke, and there were a glasses guy and a brown haired girl. Ritsuka observe them until his eyes caught on a boy. The boy walk with several people who slightly taller than him. But Ritsuka feels weird cause . . The boy have less presence. . No one notice the boy but him.

"Is that your friend Kio-san?", the cat face boy ask.

"Yep, this is Agatsuma Soubi and that little one is Aoyagi Ritsuka", Kio introduce them.

"I'm Agatsuma Soubi nice to meet you", he smile.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka", he hide behind Soubi.

"Kyahh! He's so cute I want to hug him", the girl squeal.

"I'm. . I'm not cute!", Ritsuka blush.

"Sorry he just embarrass. Don't mind with it", Soubi said.

"Oh. . Forgive us my name is Hyuga Junpei, Captain of Seirin. Second year"

"I'm Izuki Shun. I'm a second year too"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. Second year student"

"Hehe. . I'm Koganei Shinji! And this quiet guy is Mitobe Rinnosuke. Second year student."

My name Tsuchida Satoshi. Second year"

"Err. . I'm Furihata Kouki. First year"

"I. . I'm Fukuda Hiroshi. A freshman"

"Kawahara Koichi. Good to meet you. I'm a firt year student too"

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you. I;m first year student, desu"

"And I'm Aida Riko. Coach for Seirin basketball team"

"Emmnnn. . . . But. . .", Ritsuka hesitated.

"What is it Ritsuka?", Soubi ask. Everyone there also wonder.

"That short blue haired guy standing next to Kagami. Who is he?", Ritsuka point to boy next to Kagami.

"Ahh! Kuroko! Why you silent?!", Kagami jump when realize Kuroko beside them.

"Wait. . . You can see him?", Koganei ask.

"Emm. . I saw him before you all introduce yourselves", Ritsuka nod and hid behind Soubi again.

They all look at each other. Kuroko just standing there. Soubi can feel something about Kuroko and it's familiar like Ritsuka. Then Kuroko take a step forward and introduce herself. He glare at Ritsuka.

"My name is Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. 16 years old. A freshman. Come from Teiko Middle School's basketball team. My favorite are vanilla milk shake. Hate. . . Nothing particular. . I think. . And. . .", he stop looking at the little boy Ritsuka who watching him interestedly.

". . . . I'm the phantom sixth man. The sixth member of the 'Generation of Miracles'. But sorry. . Not many know me. . . Cause I'm easy to miss", he deadpan and walk slowly towards Ritsuka and lean his face closer to the little boy. Soubi don't even realize Kuroko walk to him and lean to Ritsuka until Ritsuka voiced. .

"W. .what?", Ritsuka blush. Kuroko move his face to Ritsuka ear and whisper. .

"Don't call me short. I hate it when people call me that. The same as you too. . . Right?", Kuroko stand and go to his teammates, leaving Ritsuka stiff there.

"Ritsuka? Hey, Ritsuka. Are you okay? What he said to you?", he put his hand on Ritsuka shoulder makes the little boy snap from his delusion.

"No. . Nothing", he face blush but he hide it with his hand.

"Okay. . It's time guys. See you all later. . Kio-san, Agatsuma-san and Ritsuka-chan", Riko tell the team to get ready for their match.

Kio really excited to see his junior going to show they play style to him. Kio keep talking to Soubi and Ritsuka about when they all play together when they still little. Kio said it were a sweet memories that made Ritsuka really interested to his story. They keep talking until they hear announce for the next match between Seirin High School and Sora Academy.

"Something weird", Ritsuka mumble.

"Why you said that Ritsuka?", Soubi ask when he hear it.

"Somehow, he seems familiar to me. It's really weird. Cause. . . . When I see him. . I thought to myself. . I can trust him", Ritsuka show a confused face.

"_It can't be. Is he. . .",_ Soubi change his sight to the phantom player who keep appearing and disappear to confused his opponent.

"Wahh! He keep disappearing and his pass really incredible!", Kio squeal.

"Eh?", Ritsuka look at Kio with a weird expression.

"What?", Kio ask.

"I see he always there. He never disappear. That's why I don't get it when you said he 'keep disappearing'. I see him the whole time", Ritsuka eyes keep on Kuroko movement.

Kuroko realize he being watch by the little boy and smile softly to him. That smile only Ritsuka who see it cause Kuroko really easy to miss. Ritsuka don't know what happen to himself. His face were totally red, his face feel hot and his heart beating really fast. He tried to denied it. But when he did it his head full of Kuroko thought. His body starting to feel weird.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You guy so cool! Especially that red and blue haired guy", Kio hug Hyuga.

"Kio-san . . . Please let me go. . You killing me", Hyuga said with pale face.

"Sorry", Kio laugh nervously and let Hyuga go.

"You all really awesome. Your tactic really awesome", Soubi smile.

While they all still having fun chatting with each other. Ritsuka move closely to Kuroko. Kuroko lean towards Ritsuka. The little boy whisper something to him. Kuroko nod and obediently following Ritsuka while Ritsuka drag him to the outside of stadium. Ritsuka drag him to a quiet place and they keep silence.

"What you want? Dragging me to this place?", Kuroko deadpanned.

"Why you give me this feeling whenever I see you?", Ritsuka feel uncomfortable.

". . . . . . . . . . .", Kuroko silent and lock his eyes to him.

"My heart beating fast and. . I don't like it. It really different when I with Soubi", Ritsuka grip his cloth on hardly. He fall on the ground.

"Ritsuka-kun. . . Are you okay? Why are you crying?", Kuroko sit in front of him and wipe his tear with his finger.

"But. . . I. . . Why I'm crying?", Ritsuka voice crack. His looks like he going to break. He shock when Kuroko suddenly hug him and ruffle his hair gently.

"It's okay. . . I'm here. . Cry all you want", he whisper.

"_That's weird. I just meet him but. . Why he made me feel so alive? Why I feel calm with him? Why I'm feel happy?",_ Ritsuka close his eyes.

"You're okay. I'll be your side forever. . . LOVELESS", Kuroko kiss his forehead.

Ritsuka jerk when he hear his real name been said by a guy who he just meet. He confused. He feel lost. He feel like crying again. He start to yell at Kuroko. Kuroko watch the boy. He feel pain in his heart. Looking at Ritsuka like that.

"Ritsuka-kun. .", he walk closer.

"Why do you know my real name?! Who are you? Are you an enemy?! Are you going to kill me?!", Ritsuka crying. Kuroko hug him hardly and look at him with a pain expression.

"I'm sorry. . I'm not able to find you sooner. . I'm LOVELESS. The one who have the same name as you", Kuroko lock his eyes while Ritsuka widen when he hear that Kuroko have the same name as him.

"You don't have a proof! Let go of me!", Ritsuka demand and Kuroko do as he said. Kuroko take off his shirt and Ritsuka don't believe what he sees.

"T. . That. . On your chest. .", Ritsuka move closer to him and put his hand on the name that craved on his chest. Suddenly, Ritsuka felt his chest hurt. Kuroko worried seeing him.

"I think you 'name' already appear", Kuroko word made Ritsuka curious.

He button off his T-shirt. He shock to see his chest already crave 'LOVELESS'. He look straight to Kuroko and hug him. Kuroko smile and carefully ruffle his hair.

"Stupid. . Why you so slow. . Don't you know what I've been through all this time?", Ritsuka shiver in Kuroko embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ritsuka-kun. All this time I've been looking for you. You're my sacrifice and I'm your fighter. I'll protect you forever", Kuroko said with a silk tone.

"But. . Soubi is my current fighter. I. . . I can't leave him like that", Ritsuka hesitated.

Kuroko observe him . He don't want his beloved person in situation like that. He will do anything what Ritsuka want. Even if he tell him to kill himself he will do it. Because Ritsuka is his life, his light. If Ritsuka happy, he'll be happy to. He lean to Ritsuka and kiss him. Ritsuka widen his eyes and touch his lips when Kuroko release him.

"If you want to be with him. . I don't mind. Whatever you decision I'll grant it. If you want me to go away or die. . I'll do it. . Cause I truly love you. My other half", Kuroko smile painfully. Ritsuka hear it then cling to Kuroko.

"I don't want you disappear! We just meet. I always want to meet someone who have the same name as me! And you're the first one who give me this kind of feelings!"

"You really a hard headed don't you, Ritsuka-kun", Kuroko kiss him to make him calm.

"I'm not hard headed. . . I'm just telling the truth", Ritsuka sobbing.

"Don't cry", Kuroko widen his eyes when Ritsuka suddenly kiss him.

What make him surprise is Ritsuka deepen his kiss and made Kuroko lose his balance and laid to the ground. He can't breathe and Ritsuka still take over him using his tongue and broke the kiss after a few minutes. They both pant heavily. Ritsuka sit on him.

"Haa. . . You. . Really a good kisser. . . For a 12 years old kid. .", Kuroko smile at him.

"I'm. . I'm not a kid", Ritsuka blush.

"But we both have a cat ears. Soo. . . That's mean we were still virgin. Right?", Kuroko reach out Ritsuka face.

"S. . . Shut up! I just want to be with you forever!", Ritsuka cry and drip into Kuroko eyes.

"I want to be with you too, Ritsuka-kun", Kuroko hug him.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

From far Soubi sees the two of them hugging each other and he looking toward their chest that crave "LOVELESS". He walks away towards a figure that waiting him from far.

"I've complete my mission , Seimei", Seimei looks to him.

"Good work, Soubi", Seimei kiss him.

"It's time to go Beloved. Let the Loveless happily united", Seimei hold Soubi hand and walks away.

"As you wish , Seimei"

"_Please be careful after this Ritsuka"_, Soubi wish from his heart.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, that's it. . Do you enjoy it? Well I'm really bad with English and not a good writer. So, please comment for me to improve my story ok? And this is my first one short story and my first time crossover between Kuroko no Basket and Loveless.**


End file.
